1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved in-ground storage container wherein the same is arranged for the storage and containment in a hermetically sealed manner of necessities such as food, water, first aid supplies, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage containers of various types have been utilized in the prior art such as compartmentalized containers available and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,751 and 4,615,571.
The instant invention is directed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a storage container having hermetically sealed cavity for the containment of various emergency components relative to a natural disaster and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.